The present invention is generally directed to firearms. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device to prevent over-rotation of an ejector in a pistol.
An ejector in certain types of pistols, for example, a pistol that was produced in the 1980s and 1990s, is an elongate device disposed between the walls of the pistol's frame, that, after firing of the pistol, causes the spent case to eject from the firearm. The ejector has a first end that contacts the spent case and is pivotally mounted at a pivot point to rotate upwardly to eject the spent case. The second end, contacts the sear spring, which biases the ejector toward its upward position (the sear spring always is in contact with the ejector).
A common issue with the ejector in such pistols occurs primarily when reassembling the slide on the pistol frame. Specifically, the ejector, in its normal upright position, blocks the slide from moving into its proper position on the frame. In order to fully assemble the slide onto the frame, the ejector must be manually rotated down into the frame. When the first end of the ejector is pressed such that it rotates down into the frame, if it is inadvertently pressed too far, the second end of the ejector (opposite its pivot point from the first end), rotates past the sear spring such that the second end “snaps” past the end of one of the cantilevered legs of the sear spring such that it is blocked from returning to its normal position. Repositioning the ejector to its proper operation requires a difficult procedure involving removal of the slide (likely, already removed from the frame), one of the grip handles, and manually pressing the cantilevered leg of the sear spring in such that the ejector is free to rotate back around to its normal position.
It would be desirable to provide a device to prevent such over-rotation of the ejector.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.